Indiana Jones and The Siren's Bane
by Johanna Black
Summary: When a young girl in Jones' class is caught up in a prophecy that was never fulfilled, what will she do? Will she stay and let herself be helped by Dr. Jones? Or will she take her own path and betray him? Mutt OC On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Jones and the Siren's Bane

Summary: When a young girl in Jones' class is caught up in a prophecy that was never fulfilled, what will she do? Will she stay and let herself be helped by Dr. Jones?Or will she take her own path and betray him? Mutt OC

Chapter One

I sat in the Pop's Malt Shop with Clarisse, sipping a chocolate milkshake. "How can you drink that?! Do you have ANY idea how many CALORIES are in that?!" Clarisse is your typical blond haired, blue eyedgirl. Me? I have curly, jet black hair and gray eyes. Did I mention the fact that Clarisse is a girly-girl, complete with cowboy boots and poodle skirts? I'm… not. I prefer jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. But I have a good reason! My brothers –Fabian and Alex- are captain and co-captain of the football team. I have a tendency to help them create tactics (not that they'll admit it, though. They're too… mocho).

My name's Lorena Archer, but you can call me Ren. Everyone else does.

Anyway, I rolled my eyes. "Clarisse, my brothers need help with football tactics. They keep me in shape, hence burning off the calories gained by said milkshake." "Oh gosh! It's Mutt!" Clarisse squealed, hastily pulling out her mirror to check her appearance. I turned to see Mutt, standing near the door, chatting up some pretty blond. Pfft. Figures. That's when his Dad –Dr. Jones- came in. "Ah, shit." I said, turning around. Clarisse put her mirror away. "Remind me why you skipped class." She said smoothly.

"I had to help Fabian and Alex with football." "Oh… which one's which again?"

"Fabian's 20, Alex is 19." "Oh… Alex is hooooooooooo- Hi Dr. Jones!" Clarisse said, staring over my shoulder. "Hello Clarisse. Lorena, would you come with me, please?" Dr. Jones said with a look that made it clear that there were no options. I mouthed, 'Gotta go' to Clarisse before picking up my bag and following Dr. Jones. "C'mon kid." He said to Mutt on the way out the door. Mutt winked at the girl before following Dr. Jones and me out of the Malt Shop. "Listen, Professor Jones, about skipping class today-""You skipped class?" Mutt asked. Heh. Funny, for a moment there, he sounded… shocked. I turned to him. "Yes, I did." "Good thing, too." Professor Jones said. My head snapped to him. "Huh?" I said stupidly.

"There were Nazi spies in class today, looking for you. Your paper on Artemis's untold prophecy was sheer genius." "What did they want with me?" I asked, slightly shell-shocked. "They… believe that…" he paused, trying to choose his words carefully. Unfortunately, I knew EXACTLY what he was going to say. "That I'm the Daughter of the Prophecy?" I shook my head.

"It's impossible." "Why?" Mutt asked. "Because after seeing how easily women were slighted by men, Artemis swore to be a virgin forever." "Oh." "Yeah."

"But the problem is the description fits!" Dr. Jones said with obvious frustration. He sighed and pulled out a necklace. I gasped.

"Where did you get that?" I breathed out, grabbing it from him. "Your mother told me to give it to you when the time was right." "No. You didn't know my mother." I said, coldly. Dr. Jones frowned.

"Take a look at that necklace. It's pure gold. And your mother left it to you." He rubbed his temples. "God, how did that prophecy go again?" He asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"'_She who wears the necklace of gold is the Daughter of prophecy unfortold._

_With music, adventure, and soul combined, _

_Two unexpected fates will be intertwined._

_She who fights with sword to tame,_

_Will find the source if the Goodly ones' Bane.'"_

Dr. Jones nodded content. Mutt stared at me resembling a goldfish, his mouth hanging open. "You MEMORIZED that?!" I shrugged. "I have something of a… selective photographic memory." When he didn't stop staring, I said, "Shut your mouth, Mutt. Gaping fish isn't a good look for you." Dr. Jones chuckled, and Mutt shut his mouth. "Listen, we need to get you out of here." Dr. Jones said finally.

"And go where? Greece?" "That's exactly where we're going." Dr. Jones said, beginning to walk away. "Uh, excuse me?" I said, following him. "Theoretically speaking, the entrance to the realm of the Goodly ones is like, near the middle of the Aegean sea. " "Alright then, but we have to go to Athens, first." "Why?" "Because we have to visit the shrine that necklace of yours came from."

**Okay, so, just so ya know, my dear readers, I completely made that prophecy up. But stick with me! tell me wat u thought!**

**johanna Black**


	2. HELP!

Dearly beloved readers,

Dearly beloved readers,

This is your author (in case you haven't noticed already!) calling out for help! I don't know that much about Indiana Jones, so, if you can provide any information on both Mutt and Indy (habits, neurotic tendencies, the usual) will be helpful. Then I'll use said information and update! –Laughs manically- Ahem…

THANK U!

Johanna Black


	3. The REAL chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Dr. Jones looked between Lorena and Mutt before saying, "Mutt, you take her." Lorena's heart almost stopped. " Whoa, hang on, I'm sorry, but do you wanna run that by me again." "You're going to be riding behind Mutt on his motorcycle." "Why can't I just take my own?" Lorena asked, obviously pissed. This last comment made Mutt's mouth fall open. "You've got a motorcycle?" he asked, obviously shocked. Lorena smiled. "Yeah. Fabian and Alex bought it for me." "The captains of the football team?!"

"Yeah. They're my older brothers." "Can it you two! We have to get out of here now!" Dr. Jones yelled. He sighed and put fore and middle fingers to his temple.

"Fine. Lorena, you go on your bike, but follow Mutt as closely as possible." "Aye aye, Captain." Lorena said with a mock salute.

Mutt smirked. He liked this girl. She had spunk. Dr. Jones just rolled his eyes and got into his car. "I want you two to meet me at the airport in 25 minutes." Then he drove off. Mutt and Lorena went to get their bikes. When Mutt saw Lorena's bike… well, I'll be blunt. He looked like he'd just crapped his pants.

"WHOA! That bike's amazing." Lorena blushed. "Thanks. I've been doing some repairs with my brothers on their cars, so this is… well, kinda like payback, I guess." Mutt just nodded. We got on and started our bikes.

"So, airport or what?" I asked. When Mutt didn't respond, I looked at him. "Helloooo? Wake up Dolly Daydream!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. Mutt pulled a comb out of his pocket and raked it through his hair before putting it back. Lorena let out a snort. Mutt looked at her, a single eyebrow raised. "What?" Lorena shook her head, suppressing a smile. "Nothing." Mutt turned his bike on and revved it. "So… think you can keep up?" Lorena turned on her bike. "Can you?" Mutt smiled. "I'll take that challenge." And the two sped off, leaving the diner and life as they knew it in the dust.

--

By the time they got to the airport, Lorena was laughing. "I win!" she said as she pulled into the parking lot. Mutt rode in right behind her. "No way! I was in front of you! How'd you beat me?!" he yelled. Lorena smiled cheekily. "I ran three red lights." A laugh came from their right and the two turned to see Dr. Jones leaning against his car. "What?" Lorena said, shrugging as she turned off her bike. "I like the speed." "Let's go. We've got a long plane trip." He led us into the airport and had us boarded within 5 minutes, first class.

"Sweet digs." I said, smiling as I reclined the chair once we'd lifted off. Mutt laughed. "Get some sleep, Doll. You're going to need it." I just rolled my eyes. "I'm not tired yet." "Good." Dr. Jones said, turning around and handing me a notebook. "I need you to decode this." Lorena looked down at the paper to see the numbers:

95454259 47 3112

Lorena P.O.V

I frowned and took a pen out from my back pocket. I quickly wrote down letters A-Z in order before writing numbers 1-9 beneath them. Quickly decoding it, I revealed the words:

Remember my last…

I paused, before realizing something. I suddenly felt teary eyed. Mutt noticed this, and suddenly sounded panicked. "What's wrong Doll?" "This is my mother's handwriting." I said softly. Mutt suddenly realized what I meant and slowly guided my head to his shoulder. I surprised myself to only allow a few tears to slip, but somehow ended up drifting off at 23,000 feet.

"Hey… Ren, wake up." Someone was lightly shaking me. I felt something warm around my shoulder as I slowly opened my eyes. Looking down at me was Mutt. I covered my mouth and yawned. "Are we landing soon?" Mutt nodded, and I buckled my seatbelt. That's when I tilted my head back… and realized Mutt's arm was around my shoulder.

Not that I minded, of course. Once we stepped off the plane, I stretched. "Ow… ow… owwww!" I said, as I felt (and heard) everything snap into place. "So where're we going?" Dr. Jones smiled. "I have some friends who owe me a favor." Mutt and I groaned. "And how long will it take to get to these friends?" I asked fearfully. "About… 3 hours by motorcycle." Mutt and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Sweet." We said in unison.

"DUUUUUDE!" we yelled in unison. Pause, 1…2…3…

"You said what I said!" we yelled in unison before cracking up. I leaned on Mutt and he held me by the waist to make sure I wouldn't fall over. Dr. Jones just shook his heads. "Kids…" he muttered. "I don't now what's wrong with these kids today!" I sang. "How do you know that song?" Dr. Jones asked in amusement. "I'm a major in Archeology, and a minor in Musical Theater."

Apparently, Dr. Jones rented me and Mutt motorcycles, and a car for himself. He pulled two revolvers out of the glove compartment and handed one to Mutt and me.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" I smirked. "You have no idea." I said before tucking the revolver into my jacket pocket.

Dr. Jones shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, "I'm sure I don't." Mutt and I climbed onto our respective motorcycles. "Alright, we're going to Athens. The address of the place is 863, Skopos Ave. The name off our host is-" "Matilda Hopkirk, her husband Isaac Hopkirk, their son Julius, and their 3 Chihuahuas Papi, Chica, and Marisica." I said, finishing his sentence. He merely shook his head. "Your more like your mother that I thought." I just shrugged.

"Now, you have revolvers for a reason. Only use them if you're being followed and you know they're not the good guys." "Next he handed us three walkie- talkies.

"We need codenames. I'll be-" "FM!" I called out excitedly.

"FM? Why 'FM'" "Abbreviation for 'Fedora Man'." I said cheekily. Mutt smirked.

"It suits ya, Pops." Dr. Jones just shook his head. "Fine." Mutt smiled. "I'll be-" "Doggie!" I called out again. Dr. Jones chuckled. "That works." "I'll be Masquerine!" I said, giggling. "Why Masquerine?" "Dunno. I like it." I said shrugging.

Dr. Jones just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Mutt, follow Ren. She obviously knows where she's going." And with that, he got into his car and drove off. Once Mutt and I hit the highway, I heard gunshots. And I knew we were screwed.

**Dun dun dun!! Srry it took so long! School has been murder… R&R LUVIES! –Huggles-**


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings, readers! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy!

Chapter 4 It Just HAD To Be You

"Ah, we're in deep shi-"

I started to say when the gunshots rang through the air again.

"Follow me!" I called out to Mutt, who nodded. I made a turn for the first exit, cutting a few cars off with Mutt at my tail. We went down a ramp and onto a road. We could still hear a car pursuing us, and I turned to Mutt.

"You have to get on my motorcycle and shoot!" I said. Mutt nodded.

"How the hell am I gonna get on?" he asked.

"Just jump!" I replied. Time was running out; our pursuers were catching up to us...

And up ahead, the road cut off.

"Hurry up Mutt!" I shouted.

"Can you hold the bike steady?" he asked frantically.

"I can! Just trust me!"

The cut off was rapidly approaching. "COME ON!!" I screamed.

Mutt closed his eyes and jumped. His motorcycle span away as he landed on mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. We made a sharp turn off the road we were traveling on and onto a road that led us to an open square. The car followed as Mutt pulled out the gun. He fired at the tires and blew the front two out. The car flipped forward and over as Mutt and I sped away!

"HAHA!" I screamed happily. We were free! We had beaten them!

Or so we thought. The open square we had entered led us straight into an alley. Let's just say that they easily stopped the motorcycle and disarmed us. I don't really remember what happened after that; they knocked us out.

"Ren...Ren, wake up!" Something was nudging me in the side and I didn't like it. "Just five more minutes Mom." I muttered. That's when I felt something smooth on my face.

* * *

"C'mon, doll, ya gotta wake up." Ok, that sure as hell was NOT my mother. My eyes slowly creaked open to find hazel ones starring into mine.

"Mutt?" I asked softly. I winced as my voice cracked; my throat was dry. Mutt smiled.

"Yea...yea it's me, Doll." he said, grinning.

"Is she ok?" asked a soft voice to my left. I turned my head to see a woman who strongly resembled Mutt.

"Yea, I think so. But she's got on helluva cut on her face." Mutt responded, taking the cool cloth he'd been using to wipe my face off. He put it in a small bowl, rang it out, and put it back on my face. I hissed softly; it stung. "Sorry." He muttered. I just frowned.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"We're at the Hopkirk's." the woman said.

"Excuse me for being so blunt," I said, looking at the woman, "but who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Marion. Marion Jones."

"Oh! So, you and Professor Jones are married?"

"Mhm." Marion said, grinning.

"Uh…Koolio!" I said, sitting up. The room was…extravagant. It was nicely lit, and I was on a VERY comfortable futon. I slowly sat up. "So, you're married to- SHIT!"

"What is it?" Mutt asked.

"Dr. Jones! Where-"

"Right here." Dr. Jones came out, buttoning his cuffs.

"Oh! Well…that's good! So can I just ask one question?"

"Of course." Dr. Jones said.

"How did we get outta there?"

"That would be my doing." Came a cocky voice to our left. I turned my head and nearly fell out of bed.

"Of course," I growled.

"It **HAD** to be you."

**OOOO Cliffy! Shame on me! Tell me wast you think! And where you think I should go with this! **

***johanna Black***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'm sorry good people of . My computer crashed, taking with it, all of my beloved documents. Here is thy long awaited chapter.**

**Recap**

"How did we get outta there?"

"That would be my doing." Came a cocky voice to our left. I turned my head and nearly fell out of bed.

"Of course," I growled.

"It **HAD** to be you."

**End Recap**

**Chapter 5 Shocking Developments**

**Lorena's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"You _know _him?" Mutt asked in shock.

"Yea. I used to date him." I said bitterly. The boy in front of us threw his head back and laughed.

What was his name you ask? His name was Ryan Callistos. He was devilishly handsome with his blond hair and grey eyes… and muscled torso… His father and my mother had been good friends, so I grew up with him.

"How have you been, _Liebchen_?" he asked. I felt my heart flutter when he called me that. As much as I hated him, there was still something there that made me feel for him. Nonetheless, I replied,

"Better without you, ya bastard." But instead of infuriating him, it only made him smile.

"Glad to hear it, darling. Now, Doctor Jones, the plane has been outfitted for your purposes, and in the cargo hold are enough provisions for about…eh…six months. There's also enough guns and ammunition for four regiments. Now if you excuse me, I have to go pack."

"Wait, your coming _with_ us?!" I asked in a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"Yes, Liebchen. I know the way to the temple _and _the Realm of the Goodly Ones." He smiled. "Looks like we'll be working in close quarters again." He looked around the room and nodded to everyone before leaving. There was silence in the room before Mutt said,

"I don't like that guy."

**Ok! How did I do? The chapter was originally longer, but I don't remember….WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**Ja ne! Au revior! Ciao! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Recap

"Yes, Liebchen. I know the way to the temple _and _the Realm of the Goodly Ones." He smiled. "Looks like we'll be working in close quarters again." He looked around the room and nodded to everyone before leaving. There was silence in the room before Mutt said,

"I don't like that guy."

End Recap

Chapter Six Plane Rides

We were all crammed on that cargo plane. I was between Mutt and Alex, who were throwing death glares at each other. I looked at Marion, who was obviously stifling laughter. She gave me thumbs up and I smiled and shook my head. Dr. Jones looked back and forth between me and her with a confused expression on his face. Alex yawned and stretched and put his arm around me. I felt a hot blush rise up the back of my neck. And I could've sworn I heard Mutt let out a slow growl.

That seemed to be enough for Marion. She burst out laughing almost instantly. We all stared at her as she tried to control herself but to no avail. I began to feel my own giggles rise in my stomach and I couldn't hold them in either. Marion and I were doubled over in laughter and the boys were just staring at us. When it finally subsided, I glanced over at Mutt, who smiled at me.

"So…do either of you wanna tell us what just happened?" I looked at Marion, who just shrugged. I grew tired a few hours later and fell asleep on Mutt's shoulder.

"_Do you know what this is?" Mutt asked. I frowned._

"_Should I know what it is?" He shook his head. _

"_You have to take this and run. Fast." He said, handing a glowing orb to me. _

"_What about you?" I asked. Mutt shook his head._

"_Don't worry about me." _

"_I'm not leaving you!" _

"_You have to!" _

"_Mutt, I lo-" _

"_Lorena…Wake up. WAKE UP!" _

I bolted straight up, only to see Marion's eyes staring into my own. My head was in someone's lap, and that someone was stroking my hair.

'_Mutt has her eyes…'_ I thought to myself. I looked around. \

"Why am I on the floor." I said.

"Well, we were kinda hoping you could tell us, Doll."

I looked up to see that my head was in Mutt's lap, and that _he _was stroking my hair.

"Did you have a bad dream, _liebchien_?" Ryan asked.

"I…I don't remember." I lied, feeling a hot blush come to my face.

"Everyone back to their seats, please. We will be landing in a few minutes."Mutt helped me stand. And when I wobbled a bit, he put his hands on my waist.

"Whoa, fighter. I gotchya." He whispered. I smiled weakly and allowed him to help me to my seat. I looked out of the window and gasped at the sight. Ryan leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Welcome to Athens."

**Ok, kinda short yea. Sooooooooooooooo PLEASE REVIEW! **

***Johanna Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I'm on a train for the next three hours and I've decided to update a bit. This is the first story I'm getting to. ENJOY!**

Chapter Seven Her Voice Lorena P.O.V.

"Welcome to the Parthenon." Professor Jones said ominously. I glanced at him.

"Are the dull-set tones necessary?" I muttered. Mutt snorted a bit, Ryan chuckled, and Marion let out a burst of laughter. Dr. Jones, however, just glared at me. We walked through the Parthenon- Ryan kept his hand on the small of my back.

"Just in case we got separated," was his excuse. But I wasn't completely comfortable. Mutt must've noticed it, because he took my hand and pulled me over to one of the columns.

"Are you okay? Cause if that Ryan guy is givin' you the creeps-"I cut him off laughing.

"I'm fine, Mutt." He seemed relieved at that.

"Good. I don't wanna have to hurt him." He said, pulling out his comb and running it through his hair. I rolled my eyes and went back over to Professor Jones.

"So what's the plan, Jones?" I asked. Professor just looked around thoughtfully. Marion rolled her eyes and whispered to me,

"He doesn't plan. He just…does." I rolled my eyes.

"Men." We muttered together.

"We need a distraction." He muttered.

"I can do that." I said.

"How big a distraction do you need?"

"Enough to distract people, but not enough to attract the police." I shrugged.

"I can do that." I said, walking the corner of the Parthenon. I cleared my throat, and then opened my mouth.

Mutt P.O.V.

I'd never heard such a clear voice. And it's not any of that clichéd crap either; I had honestly never heard anything like it. I couldn't help but stare, and neither could the people. They began to gravitate toward her; I almost did too, but I was stopped.

"Psst…Kid!" My head snapped around; my dad was staring at me…Ugh. My _dad_.

"Yeah Gramps?"

"Come with me!" I glanced at Ren one more time before following him.

"We need to find a way to pull the middle tine on the crown."

"…The middle what?"

"The middle pointy thing."

"Oh…Why-"

"Stop asking questions. Look, I need you to find a way to get up there without bringing any distraction to yourself."

"That's not possible."

"Go up the back."

"Up the-"

"Step aside, boy." Ryan said, pushing past me. I felt my blood boil. I made a move to follow him, but Pops held me back.

"Never mind, he knows what he's doing."

"_Lo le lo lay, _

_Lo le lo lay._

_The falcon hath bore_

_My maid away." _Lorena's voice trailed off and the crowd applauded wildly. Pops nodded at her to start another song. She did as she was told. My anger for Ryan faded, and I noticed that I felt like I was in a trance. Pops yelled at me,

"COVER YOUR EARS!" I didn't though. Her voice was too beautiful to be ignored. I felt myself drifting toward her before I blacked out.

**Yeaaaaaa I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...sorry. What did you think? TELL MEH! REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAT A HOT MAKEOUT SESSION WITH SHIA LA BOUEF**


End file.
